Jordan's adventures in Equestria
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: A what if sequel to sonic's Equestria human spirit series. What if Daniel went home after he saved the day.


**Chapter 1: Meeting the main six**

* * *

 **Hey guys i hope you enjoy this story this story is a what if sequel to sonic's story Equestria human spirit and since that story might not come back since it got mostly removed no way to read that one before this one to not worry about spoilers. Also during the theme section it was hard for me to make scenes that go with some lines so that's why near the end it goes kinda weird in the parenthesis sections. Enjoy!**

* * *

Equestria, a land dominated by colorful anthro ponies. Equestria lives in peace and harmony, but shares its fair battles with opponents. In the Golden Oaks Library in a small town called Ponyville, Twilight starts tossing back and forth in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

 _(dream realm)_

"I'm sorry twilight but I have to go home." A human character said.

"No please don't leave me!" Twilight yelled.

"don't worry if fate has it we'll meet again." The human said and hugged her then went into a portal.

"DANIEL!" twilight cried out tears in her eyes because she missed him already.

 _(end dream realm)_

The sun slowly rose before Twilight opened her eyes sat up from her bed. "oh, it was just a dream he didn't really go." Twilight said and went to go check on him but couldn't find him. "where could he be?"

Spike wakes up because of all the noise she was making. "Twilight you okay?" spike asked.

"oh, hey spike, where's Daniel?" twilight asked.

Hearing that name, Spike frowned a bit. "Twilight did you forget? Daniel left for home years ago." Spike said.

* * *

 **(Cue: Two worlds collide by Demi Lovato)**

 **She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see**

 **(Jordan stood at the edge of a cliff with the wind blowing. He was looking down before looking up at the blue sky.)**

 **And she needed someone to show her who she could be.**

 **(Twilight stood at her balcony with the night above her as she sighed sadly.)**

 **And she tried to survive**

 **(Rainbow Dash flew through the air as she did a sonic Rainboom.)**

 **Wearing her heart on her sleeve but I needed you to believe**

 **(Fluttershy laid in a meadow, on her knees as she cupped her hands, before looking up as the sky darkened with two shadow figures that smirked evilly.)**

 **You had your dreams I have mine.**

 **(Twilight glared as she blasted her magic at one of the shadow beings with a small explosion.)**

 **You had your fears I was fine.**

 **(Pipsqueak stood at a statue of the hero of Equestria as he kneeled and cried softly while grasping a familiar golden heart necklace.)**

 **You showed me what I couldn't find,**

 **(Applejack tossed a kick as her element glowed brightly with an aura flowing.)**

 **When two different worlds collide. La dee da dee da...**

 **(The scene changed with the planet of Equestria and Earth far apart from the edges of different galaxies as they tried to reach each other.)**

 **[Instrumental]**

 **(The elements of Harmony floated in a circle before they brightened up in view.)**

 **She was scared of it all, watching from far away.**

 **(Rarity was in her bouquet, making dresses before looking at a special necklace given to someone special until looking out the window)**

 **She was given a role, never knew just when to play.**

 **(Pinkie Pie playing with the cake siblings with a giggle before she looked at a photo with a human as she frowned with a small tear falling.)**

 **And she tried to survive living her life on her own**

 **(Jordan walked through the valley as he clutched his heart, a vision of him and Fluttershy lovingly holding each other and kissing.)**

 **Always afraid of the throne, But you've given me strength to find home**

 **(Celestia and Luna looked out the balcony of their castle of canterlot as the wind blew against their dresses, before a dark figure formed at the sky with red eyes glowing with a dark smirk.)**

 **You had your dreams, I have mine.**

 **(Twilight and her friends stood side by side as their elements exploded in their power.)**

 **You had your fears I was fine.**

 **(A large snake like dragon slithered to the surface and threw its head up and roared to the skies)**

 **You showed me what I couldn't find,**

 **(The dark figure threw a hand up as a large demonic dragon emerged and roared loudly)**

 **When two different worlds collide.**

 **(On earth at a beach, a human stood on a rocky cliff as the wind blew against him)**

 **She was scared Unprepared.**

 **(A stallion and dragon stood as the shadows washed over them as they cried in fear.)**

 **Lost in the dark.**

 **(Twilight saw the shadows covering her up.)**

 **Falling apart,**

 **(the elements of harmony grew dull and lifeless as they fell)**

 **I can't survive, with you by my side.**

 **(Lightning clashed as the human from before stood at the cliff, seeing ponyville in chaos)**

 **We're gonna be alright.**

 **(seven gems floated up and glowed brightly in different elemental energy.)**

 **This is what happens when two worlds collide**

 **(The scene changed with the planet of Equestria and Earth far apart from the edges of different galaxies as they are closer to reaching each other)**

 **[Instrumental]**

 **(as panic fuel the worlds of this crysis.)**

 **You had your dreams I have mine.**

 **(A few know how to stop it.)**

 **You had your fears I was fine.**

 **(as they saw each other worlds)**

 **You showed me what I couldn't find,**

 **(closer and closer they came.)**

 **When two different worlds collide. La dee da dee da...**

 **(as chaos feeled the worlds.)**

 **You had your dreams I have mine.**

 **(a few came up with a plan.)**

 **You had your fears, I was fine.**

 **(as they ran over rocks and trees.)**

 **You showed me what I couldn't find,**

 **(they found a world like they never seen.)**

 **When two different worlds collide.**

 **(as they stop and watch.)**

 **When two different worlds collide...**

 **(All the characters are standing on a cliff as the title appears)**

 **(Opening ends)**

* * *

"No, it can't be true." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry Twilight but he's gone." Spike said.

Tears flowed out of Twilight's eyes and flew back to her room and locked herself in.

Spike sighed. "Now I miss Daniel." Spike said.

A portal opened in the middle of the everfree forest and out fell a human body unconscious.

Fluttershy was on her way home from inside the Everfree forest when she spots the body.

Fluttershy shrieked and grabbed the body and flew to twilight's place.

Spike opened the door after fluttershy knocked.

"spike I need to see twilight." Fluttershy said

"she's too upset now." Spike said.

"It's important," fluttershy said and came in and spike saw the body and ran to twilight's room to get her.

Spike knocked on twilight's door.

"go away spike I want to be alone now." Twilight said.

"it's important fluttershy found an unconscious human." Spike said.

As the word human left his mouth twilight unlocked the door and ran to fluttershy and saw the human.

Twilight brought the human to a bed and laid him on it.

"will he be okay?" fluttershy asked.

"I have no idea." Twilight said.

A few hours later the guy awoke.

"where am I?" the guy asked.

"You are in Equestria. I'm Twilight sparkle. Who might you be?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Jordan. It's nice to meet you Twilight." Jordan said and held out his hand to shake her hand.

She shook his hand but looked down while doing it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Well you remind me of the last human who ever came to Equestria, Daniel Blaze." Twilight said.

"I know him, he told me so much about you." Jordan said.

"H-he talked about me?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, he said you were beautiful, smart, good with magic." Jordan said.

When twilight heard the first thing she blushed. "Oh, thank you." She grabbed a bit of her hair out of reflex.

"He's right you definitely are beautiful." Jordan smiled.

Twilight blushed again but glared a bit. "If he didn't tell you, I'm already taken."

"I know but i still think you are beautiful." Jordan said with a chuckle.

Twilight smiled a bit before she sighed sadly. "Well, at least I know he's ok...why did he have to go home…" She picked up a photo with her friends, Daniel, Spike and his son, Pipsqueak. "...I miss him…" A lone tear trailed down her cheek.

"By the way how is Pipsqueak doing without him?" Jordan asked.

Twilight sighed again. "He's devastated. He barely sleeps, eats and doesn't focus much on school. Every night, he prays for Daniel to come back home. He cries in his sleep. None of us are able to calm him down. He's been very distant lately."

"Can I see him? I bet i can calm him down i'm good with children." Jordan said.

"You're welcome to try, but not even Celestia, Luna, Nightmare or Molestia can calm him down." The alicorn answered.

"Okay take me to him." Jordan said. Nodding, Twilight took him out into Ponyville, with Spike and Fluttershy following. Jordan got great glimpses of the town Daniel walked down. He had to admit, this was an amazing place. No wonder why Daniel loved this world. Heading into the center of town, Jordan saw a large statue of Daniel, encrusted on a tablet with nine colored crystals. It read, "Daniel Blaze, a human with the spirit and soul of a dragon, a warrior and a hero. Never to be forgotten. Forever in our hearts as a friend, a loved one, and part of our family."

The boy was amazed to how well crafted the statue was, and created for Daniel himself. However, one was missing, "So where's Will's statue?" Jordan asked.

The three frowned as Spike spoke up. "Will's is at...his grave."

"He died?! I wasn't told that." Jordan said.

"Daniel doesn't like talking about it. It hit him hard when he found out. He's touchy on it." Twilight answered.

"Wow okay let's keep on going and this time no distractions we are on an important mission." Jordan said. The three nodded and approached near the statue before they found Pipsqueak approaching the statue. He kneeled and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the statue as he lowered his head and prayed.

"Would it be bad that if i can't calm him to pretend to be Daniel until he does comes back?" Jordan asked.

Spike immediately grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close with a scowl. "Don't you even dare pretend to be somepony we all love and care about who is a hero to our world or I'll burn to ashes!" He scowled.

"Hey i would be doing it for pipsqueak's good." Jordan said a little scared.

"Didn't you even listen to what twilight told you? Daniel is everything to Pipsqueak. Daniel is Pipsqueaks father." Spike growled as he clenched his fist. "We tried to make a clone for him to calm him down...but he was so furious with us, he never talked to us for a whole year."

Jordan looked at Pipsqueak. "Wow. Okay i promise i won't do that. You can let go of me now." Jordan said.

Spike gave him a warning glare before releasing him.

Rubbing his neck to ease the pain, Jordan walked over to Pipsqueak. "Hey there little guy you really miss your father don't you?" Jordan asked. Pipsqueak perked up before looking at Jordan. He was surprised he was a human like Daniel was...but it didn't make him feel any better.

"W...what do you know about my dad?" He asked as he sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"I met him in the human world he told me everything about you and he really misses you." the human answered.

The colt sniffed again. "I miss him…"

Jordan pulled out a picture of him and Daniel and gave it to him. "He wishes he could come back here for you but he doesn't know how." Pipsqueak took the picture before he gritted his teeth. A fresh batch of tears flowed from his cheeks before he hugged the picture tightly and started sobbing.

Jordan goes and gives Pipsqueak a hug. "I know he'll be back kiddo. Just keep believing. But until then i'm here for you." he assured with a smile. The young colt looked up at him before he sniffed and nodded.

"You must be really tired." Jordan said.

Pipsqueak sighed, "A little...but I stay up if Daniel ever returns."

Jordan hands a phone number to twilight and whispers. "This is the best pony i know but i can't be anywhere near him so give him a call and he can bring Daniel back. I'm going to try and get Pipsqueak to rest." Twilight looked at the number with a shocked look. Could this pony really bring him back? Who is she to pass this up. She nodded as she started dialing the number.

While she was doing so, Jordan gently picked up Pipsqueak in his arms. Surprising him, the little colt didn't weigh as much as he thought. He was as heavy as a pillow.

Bb (Short for Bumblebee) picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bb?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Twilight Sparkle? Oh my Celestia. Ahem, what can I do for you your Highness?" The stallion asked from the other side of the phone.

"Somepony told me you have a way to bring back somepony we all know….Daniel Blaze." She answered.

"Yes that's correct i'll be right over with the book." Bb said. When the phone hung up, Twilight's eyes were filled with tears. She was going to bring Daniel back home. Equestria, his true home. She can't help but burst into laughter as she grabbed Spike and Fluttershy and hug them tightly.

"Our problem is solved! We can finally bring Daniel back home!" She cheered with sobs and laughs. Fluttershy and Spike felt hope and joy flood their hearts as they hugged each other with Twilight and laughed with sobs.

Bb found the book and hopped on his trusty dragon Ember and they flew to ponyville. When Bb arrived in ponyville he first gave Twilight and Fluttershy a big hug.

"It's good to see you two again." bb smiled when the hug broke.

"You as well Bb," Twilight smiled until she saw the book. "You got what you need….please, start the spell to bring Daniel back."

"Okay but we need to be in a clearing. Making contact with another world is very dangerous and could easily destroy a building." bb said. She nodded before they took him into a large open area.

"Okay here I go." bb said and drew a shape on the ground and turned to them. "You may want to step back a bit." The three took a few good steps back to be safe if something goes wrong.

Bb took a deep breath and said the spell. "From deep in time and space and even from another universe we would like to bring back our good friend Daniel Blaze!" but the spell blasted him backwards. "Twilight looks like i need your help with this one."

The lavender mare nodded before she helped Bb up as the two came to the shape again before they prepared their magic to unleash the spell.

"Okay we need to say the spell at the same time for this to work and no matter what happens don't hold back." Bb said.

Twilight nodded as she held a firm look as the two chanted together. "From deep in time and space and even from another universe we would like to bring back our good friend Daniel Blaze!"

Suddenly a portal opened up and Bb kept on repeating the spell. The three felt their hope filling. It was working. They were going to see Daniel again.

"It's working!" Spike cheered. However, the portal suddenly exploded as it knocked Bb and Twilight back.

"W...what happened?" Twilight asked in shock as the two got up.

"This...this doesn't make any sense…" Bb spoke as he looked through the book carefully. "We were doing the spell perfectly. How could it fall apart like that?" He thought for a moment before something hit him. "Maybe if we change up the spell a little so it would be a little more complete that might work."

"I don't know. I mean, if this spell was perfect, then something must have stopped it." Spike mentioned.

" **Right on the eye fool."** A dark voice spoke out in thin air as it laughed.

The four jumped and looked around from the voice. "Who's there!?" Twilight called.

" **Oh? You mean you don't remember me? How sad."** The dark voice spoke in taunt as it

again.

"Show yourself coward!" Spike snapped as a purple aura flared around him.

" **As you wish."** Shadows started to form around on one section before a figure rose up. He looked human, but his hair was very spiky, black in the back with purple in the front, wearing purple and black thin armor.

"No...it can't be…" Twilight gasped in horror.

The human smirked. **"It's been a long time Twilight Sparkle, Verin, Fluttershy."**

"Kuro…." Spike growled at the sight of the God of Shadows.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jordan back in Ponyville entered the library before setting Pipsqueak down on a couch. He grabbed a blanket nearby before putting it over him. "Rest up kiddo." He spoke calmly and softly.

"I...need...to wait...for….Daddy…" Pipsqueak weakly spoke in a tired voice while trying to keep his eyes open.

"You need your rest what would happen if he did come and you were extremely tired he might worry about you. you need to show him that you are okay so please do him a favor and rest." Jordan spoke calmly and softly.

"D...Daddy…." The colt whispered before his body betrayed him and he fell into deep slumber. His breathing was slow, calm with soft snores.

Jordan stayed by the colt and wouldn't let anything happen to him or disturb him. Suddenly, a purple and black light radiated from outside. "What the…?" Jordan looked out the window before he saw streams of black and purple mist and light radiating from the sky. "That can't be good." He looked at the sleeping colt. He wanted to stay with him...but the sight of outside made him uneasy. "...sorry bud. I'll be back soon." He carefully and quietly got out before he ran to the source of the streams of shadows.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"How are you still alive Kuro!? Daniel made sure you stayed dead after his battle with you!" Spike demanded as he snarled.

The shadow God laughed. **"Oh you fools are so mind dead. Have you forgotten who I am? I am Kuro, wielder and God of the shadows! Gods cannot die!"**

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Bb asked.

"That's Kuro, The once demigod of shadows." Twilight spoke as she glared at the shadow God. "He works for Paradox, the God of Darkness and Destruction. Daniel managed to defeat him back on his adventures years back...but looks like we were wrong."

"YOU BETTER LEAVE THIS PLACE OR ELSE!" Bb yelled at Kuro.

Kuro only snarled before lifting a hand up as Shadows gripped Bb by the throat and was hauled into the air. **"Keep your mouth shut fool."** Snapping his fingers, Bb was sent back and crashed into a rock nearby.

Ember saw the whole thing. "Master!" Ember turned toward Kuro. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The dragon lunged at him.

"NO! DON'T!" Spike cried but was too late when Ember opened his mouth to shred Kuro, but he smirked and pushed his hand out, blasting Ember with his shadows and the dragon was pushed off her own feet and crash landed on the valley grounds. Ember got up and snarled before shooting out three globs of brown purple stuff and splashed them on Kuro.

The Shadow God coughed before the shadows blasted the liquid away. **"So you can use Poison abilities. Interesting."**

Bb got up and saw ember using poison abilities and his jaw dropped. "You...can use poison, Ember?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes, I can. I'm sorry for not telling you Master, but I had to keep my secret for a while until it was needed for something important, and that important thing, is here." The large dragon glared at Kuro.

Bb nodded. "I understand i'm so proud of you."

Kuro laughed. **"How pathetic. Did you seriously believe your so called 'gift' can stand against me? You're wasting time you overgrown lizard."**

Jordan finally made it to the scene as he saw what was happening. "Whoa! What's going on here!?"

The God took notice of him. **"Ah, another Human in Equestria. It's been a long since I saw one."** He grinned.

Jordan looked at Twilight. "Is bb okay?"

"He'll be fine, just some rest." Twilight answered as the stallion got up while Ember stood close to him to protect him.

"Good!" Jordan pulled out a sword. "COME AND FIGHT ME YOU BIG STUPID CREATURE!"

" **You're challenging me? Hahahaha! How foolish of you. Do you have any idea who I am?"** Kuro laughed.

"I don't care who you are but nobody hurts my new friends or my family!" Jordan said.

" **Then come, and fight me fools."** Kuro challenged with a dark smirk.

"Twilight get Bb to safety and if i don't die you need to make sure he is safe because if i die he dies too and make sure that pipsqueak is okay if i die." Jordan informed. Twilight was concerned for her new friend, but nodded as she ran to Bb and helped him up before taking him to safety. Fluttershy followed them with Ember behind them.

Jordan charged at Kuro and slashed at him with his sword. The cut was deep, but to his shock, shadows flowed and the wound was healed.

" **Is that all you got?"** Kuro taunted with a smirk.

"Oh i've got more than that." Jordan said and closed his eyes and grew wings and a horn.

Kuro was quite surprised but grinned. **"Well, that's certainly an interesting ability you have, and here I thought Only Will and Daniel have incredible abilities."**

Jordan opened his eyes and looked at himself. "Wow how did i do that all i did was thought about all my characters in stories i have written and how if i die they die then this happens!?"

Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike came back to see what was happening before they saw Jordans new form. "Whoa!" The three gasped in surprise.

" **I don't know how you gain this power,"** Kuro smirked. **"But it is nowhere in comparison to mine."**

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Jordan shouted and charged at Kuro and sliced at him. The sword cut through his neck as black blood started spilling, but like before, shadows moved up and healed his wound.

" **How pathetic. Let me show you a real attack"** Kuro pointed a finger at Jordan before firing a small purple beam and blasted the human back and crash into a rock, reducing it to rubble.

"THUNDERBOLT GO!" Jordan shouted and Thunderbolts rained down on Kuro. the contact made the God wince a bit. He was impressed a bit his power was strong, but still…

" **Impressive fool, but not good enough...I'm only used 5% of my full power! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"** Kuro laughed.

"Uh Oh…" Jordan said out loud before speaking in his mind. _"I don't know what power to use next against him I need help!"_

" **Now you DIE!"** Kuro Lunged at Jordan as his hands turned into Shadow Claws.

Spike immediately got in between him and Kuro, claws glowing gold as he blocked his attack. "You're not killing one of my friends that easily, Kuro!" he growled with his eyes glowing gold.

Jordan's mouth dropped. "What's he doing and why is he glowing?" Jordan asked.

The god growled. **"verin…You slick dragon."**

Spike pushed him back with his power as he skid a few feet away. "Even when we fought, even when Daniel defeated you, you'll always failed to kill any of us."

Kuro snarled as black aura blasted around him. **"That was the past you fool. I'm far stronger than before. Not even Daniel can defeat me if he was here!"**

"Like I've heard that before." Spike glared before his underbelly and spines shined gold as the gold aura exploded around him.

Jordan walks over to twilight. "Twilight what is going on with spike?" Jordan asked.

Twilight gave a smile. "I thought Daniel would tell you. You see, Spike is not a regular Dragon, he's special. He's the last of a legendary species of dragon that lived long ago. They are known as the Elemental dragons, the original guardians of Equestria. Each of them possess one of the seven elements, but Spike, he can possess all seven of the at once."

Jordan smiled. "Oh yeah I remember now I just forgot because i'm so confused about this form of mine. can you help me learn about it later?" Jordan asked.

"I can do that." She nodded.

At the fields, both Kuro and Spike lunged and clashed, gold and black auras blasting and pushing back against each other. Warrior and God glaring at each other to overpower each other. The dark being thrusted a hand and blasted a dark beam into the dragon's gut. He cried in pain and was flown back and spiraled around the ground before regain footing and skid. "Still using dirty tricks you sad excuse of a God."

Ember landed next to Spike. "Can I help you in this fight?" Ember asked.

"Ah, you shouldn't be here. This isn't a normal battle you shouldn't be involved with." Spike spoke in slight panic.

"But I have poison. you don't have it yet." Ember said.

Kuro appeared in front of them. **"Don't you dare ignore me!"** He blasted his dark magic, sending both dragons into a large boulder with an explosion.

Ember got up and flew over to Kuro. "Oh now you've made me mad." Ember said and spit poison in Kuro's eyes.

Kuro grunted in pain by the poison seeping his eyes before wiping it off. **"You should have taken Verin's advice."** He grasped the dragon's neck and flew into the air. **"You are nowhere to my power, or his. You are just a worthless lizard!"** He blasted another dark beam into the dragon's chest, slamming him into the ground with a crater.

Ember groaned in pain. "Verin it's your fight now show him a thing or two." Ember said in pain.

"Will do." Spike nodded before he was cloaked in lightning and vanished. He moved in a blur, hitting Kuro in many angles and directions, causing him to cry in pain.

" **Grrr! Stop running and fight me like a dragon!"** He cried out and tried to hit him.

"Says the false god who plays dirty!" Spike countered as he released a jaw breaking punch to his face, blasting him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jordan sneaks up behind Fluttershy and grabs her wings. The shy pegasus eeped in surprise with a dark blush and pulled back. "J-Jordan, w-why did you do that?"

"It's just that I have a little crush on you and i want to make you feel good." Jordan said.

Fluttershy blushed and held her hair. "I'm flattered you feel that way...but I'm taken…"

"Oh by who?" Jordan asked.

"Daniel." She answered while stroking her mane.

"He won't find out he's not here right now is he?" Jordan said sexually trying to get her to become his.

Instead, she only glared and backed away. "Even if he's not here, I will never go behind his back with another stallion."

Jordan frowns. "I'm sorry for this." Jordan says and kisses Fluttershy on the lips.

The pegasus gasped by the contact of the kiss before ripping away from him, nearly getting the urge to slap him for his action. "How dare you!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry I said I have a crush on you and I want you to be mine." Jordan said.

Back at the battle, Spike swatted his tail coated with light and bashed Kuro to the ground. He coughed up black blood as the dragon descended. "Give up kuro." he ordered with a glare.

The Dark God growled while holding his stomach. **"You may have won this round, lizard, but this is only the beginning!"** he blasted in darkness and vanished out of sight and reach.

Spike sighed in relief and reverted to normal before flying to the others. "Everypony ok?"

Jordan suddenly collapses and reverts back to himself. _"Damn, that form took a lot out of me…"_

"We're ok." Twilight smiled and hugged him. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, Kuro is still the same when I fought him before." the dragon chuckled as he hugged her back.

Ember reached a claw out of the crater he was in. "You guys forgetting someone?" Ember asked still in pain.

"Oh!" Spike flew into the crater and kneeled to him before releasing a golden glow around him, healing his wounds. "Even though what you did was reckless...you have my thanks for trying to help."

"You are welcome but what about master Bb?" Ember asked.

"I'm alright." The pony answered while he approached. "Just a little exhausted from using the spell. It'll take some time to recover though."

"How long?" Twilight asked.

"A week at best. It'll be safer if I return to the Yellow Empire. Last thing you all need to have me die before trying to summon daniel again." he chuckled.

Twilight frowned, knowing she'll have to wait a bit longer to see her coltfriend again, but understood. "Alright. Stay safe Bb." the stallion nodded and left with a wave to return home.

Jordan tried to stand up but collapses under his weight. "A little help guys?"

Spike and Twilight helped him up while he leaned against him. "I think we should hold the introductions of ponyville off for a while. You need rest too." Spike mentioned.

Jordan shot a glance over at Fluttershy. "You...think I can stay at Fluttershy's place?"

The two looked at each other before back to the shy Pegasus. "Fluttershy?"

The mare thought it over. She was a little upset at him for kissing her, but she won't turn away someone in need. A soft sigh escaped her mouth before smiling slightly. "Sure, he can stay with me."

"Thank you Fluttershy." Jordan said.

The three took the human to the pegasus's home and entered. They lowered him on her couch before Twilight and Spike gave their goodbye's and left.

Jordan reached out to Twilight and stopped her before she left. "Please watch pipsqueak and explain to him where i am so he doesn't worry about me too." Jordan said. Twilight nodded with a smile and left with the dragon.

The shy pegasus looked at him with a gentle look. "Rest and I'll make you some food." She said calmly before walking into the kitchen.

Jordan looked up at the roof and sighed. He was disappointed Fluttershy was taken by Daniel. He wanted to make her his so badly it hurt.

Suddenly a little bunny hopped up to Jordan. "Hey little guy what's your name?" Jordan asked the bunny.

The bunny blinked a few times at him before chittering.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you." Jordan said.

"That's Angel." Fluttershy answered as she came back in the room. "Your food will be ready in a moment."

"Hey Fluttershy." Jordan said.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"How is it that creatures like you and spike can talk but creatures like angel can't?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not sure myself. I guess it's how Equis created the animals of equestria." She answered.

"Come up here little guy." Jordan said to angel. Angel hopped on his lap and crawled to his chest.

Jordan petted him. "You are so soft angel." Jordan said. Angel chittered and curled into a ball as he nuzzled into him.

Fluttershy giggled. "You know, if it wasn't for Daniel, Angel would have never opened up to anypony but me."

"Do you have any other animal friends?" Jordan asked.

"Of course. All the birds, insects and wooden critters are my friends." She nodded with a smile.

"Can I meet some i'm an animal lover myself?" Jordan asked.

She nodded as she opened her door, squirrels, birds, raccoons and other animals poured into her house.

"Hey guys." Jordan said and petted them. The animals chittered and purred by his presence and some snuggled against him. "You guys are so cute." Jordan said.

Fluttershy smiled and left him to get his food.

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

The following night under Luna's moon, Jordan relaxed and had a good home cooked meal by fluttershy. The night came as they were off to bed. He stayed on the couch while Fluttershy was in a nightgown with no bra or panties. She was laying in her bed reading a book before she would go to sleep.

She glanced at her nightstand and saw a young human with black spiky hair hugging her as they were laughing in the picture. She frowned slightly and traced the photo. "I miss you Daniel…" She whispered.

Jordan was already sound asleep and he had a nightmare.

 _(Dream realm)_

Jordan was in a mysterious place and around him he saw everyone of his characters dying of something. He screamed and jolted awake. Sweat dribbled his head as he groaned and rubbed his temples. "Damn…" He sighed and couldn't get the urge to fall asleep again. He got up and quietly walked upstairs to Fluttershy's room.

The young pegasus heard a knock and saw it open to see Jordan. "Jordan? What's the matter? You should be resting."

"I had a horrible nightmare and can't get back to sleep. So I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Jordan said.

Fluttershy blinked a few times and felt a bad feeling in her gut, but she can't turn away a friend. "Of course." She nodded and scooted a bit to give him some room.

Jordan hopped in the bed and snuggled up to her. "You are so soft." Jordan whispered and automatically fell asleep.

The pegasus sighed and placed her book down and turned her lamp off as she pulled the covers over them. _"I wish it was Daniel sleeping with me…"_ She thought as she laid there in the dark in silence.

In his sleep Jordan's hand reached under her gown and grabbed her breast. The pegasus flushed heavily and bit her lip. _"It's ok...he's asleep, he's not doing it on purpose."_ She thought and gently pulled his hand off her chest. Jordan's hand kept going back to her breast and then pinched her nipples. Fluttershy felt violated, even if he was asleep. She pulled his hand off her chest and pulled the blanket off and on him, turning him to the side. She breathed in relief and laid down again. Jordan's hands had other plans and reached down and squeezed her butt.

Once more, the pegasus bit her lip and slowly got off her bed and backed away from him and sat on her chair. "Ok...ok...calm down. It's only his body, not his mind..calm down…" She breathed to herself.

Jordan started talking in his sleep. "Oh fluttershy your breasts are so soft and so is your butt."

"Oh celestia above…" She whispered in shock. She knew he was having a wet dream of her. She couldn't handle this and quietly walked out of her room and to her family room. She pulled a blanket out and laid on the couch. "I guess here is ok…" She breathed and finally relaxed.

Jordan suddenly didn't feel her presence and woke up. "Fluttershy where are you? Is everything okay?" Jordan asked. He got up and walked downstairs and saw the pegasus sound asleep on the couch.

Jordan reached out and touched her to wake her. She moaned softly and turned over as she continued to snore softly.

Jordan blushed at her moan and touched her again. She shuffled in her position and muttered. "Daniel….."

When Jordan heard this he had an idea but on the other hand he didn't want to fully take advantage of this so he paced, deciding what to do. "Think….think….think…." he breathed while he paced for around a few minutes while the pegasus snored in a cute manor.

Jordan couldn't take it anymore and leaned over and removed her gown so he could have her while she thought it was Daniel. He gazed her large naked breasts and groped them, feeling how soft they were. The pink haired pony moaned softly by his touch as she dreamed of Daniel. "Daniel…."

Jordan smiled at this and reached down and squeezed her butt. Fluttershy moaned once more and shifted her legs a bit.

Jordan smiled. "I won't take complete advantage of her until she is ready." Jordan said quietly to himself and squeezed Fluttershy's breasts and butt more. The pegasus only moaned and shifted around his touch as she blushed in her sleep.

Jordan smiled some more knowing she was enjoying this and leaned down and kissed her belly. The reaction only made her moan more as she was growing wet in her inner thighs.

Jordan then kissed her on the lips. She moaned as her mouth opened up to him as her hot breath brushed his lips.

Jordan suddenly stuck his tongue down into her mouth. The sensation was amazing to him. He felt happy and good at making her feel good while caressing her body.

Fluttershy moaned as the pleasure was bringing her back to reality. Her eyes fluttered open before she gasped and saw the human boy on her, her gown off while he was touching her in the most private of places. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and pushed him off while pulling the blanket over her body.

"How are you doing sleeping beauty enjoy your pleasure?" Jordan asked with a little giggle.

SLAP!

His response only got a harsh slap from Fluttershy as she was giving him an angry scowl with tears flowing. "How dare you take advantage of me!" She screamed angrily and hurt.

"I'm sorry you were just so cute i couldn't help myself. On the bright side i only touched your breasts and butt and kissed you i didn't do anything else." Jordan said.

"You knew full well I'm with Daniel, and yet you break my trust by taking advantage of me while I'm asleep!? That's violation for celestia's sake!" She cried out with angry sobs.

"I'm sorry i tried to wake you to see why you were in here but you wouldn't wake up and i heard you moan daniel's name so i thought over what to do but then i couldn't take it anymore i'm so sorry." Jordan said crying a little.

Fluttershy breathed through her teeth as she covered herself with the blanket and stood up. "You are to sleep down here and not disturb me for the rest of the night. And you will be moving in with Twilight or the others, but you are not to stay here anymore." She spoke in anger and hurt as she walked up into her room and slammed the door, locking it.

Jordan felt so bad for what he did so he wrote fluttershy a sorry note and left it on the table and headed out to the library.

At the library, Spike and Twilight slept peacefully before they heard a knock, waking the pony up. "Mmmm...wha?" She moaned as she tried to wake up before hearing the door knock again. "*Yawn* Who can that be at 4 in the morning?" She got out of her bed and walked to the door and opened it before waking up more to see the young Human with tears in his eyes. "Jordan? What's the matter?"

"I took advantage of fluttershy and now i feel bad so i decided to give her a whole lot of space and see if i could bunk here tonight because i don't want fluttershy to be angry at me." Jordan said.

Twilight was shocked and upset he would do such a thing to one of the most kindest ponies she knows, but she can't turn away from him. A sigh escaped her mouth and moved. "Come inside before you catch a cold."

"Thank you Twilight." Jordan said and went inside. "Hey do you mind if i sleep near your bed i also had a nightmare when i was at fluttershy's house and i don't want it to come back i promise i won't take advantage of you too?" He asked.

Twilight sighed. "You can sleep in Daniel's old bed, but if I see you try anything, you're out. Understand?" She spoke with a firm tone.

"I understand the only one i have a crush on is fluttershy so there is no way i would try anything on you awake or asleep." Jordan said.

Twilight nodded and took him up to her room where Spike was asleep and left him to Daniel's bed and laid in her own. "Goodnight." She said and pulled the covers over her.

"Thanks again for this twilight. maybe in the morning you can help me talk to fluttershy." Jordan said.

"Maybe, but this was mostly your mess, but I'll help you with what I can." She replied before shifting on her mattress and fell asleep.

Jordan suddenly fell asleep but was then encountered by a new nightmare involving fluttershy's hate on him now.

 _(Dream)_

Fluttershy was kicking and slamming him into the unknown energy walls as she assaulted him. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed while punching and kicking him over and over.

Jordan screamed in pain in the dream and then jolted awake and started crying. Twilight woke up again and groaned softly. "What's wrong now?" She asked with a tired sigh.

"Sorry, i just had another nightmare." Jordan said and explained the nightmare to Twilight.

The purple unicorn sighed while rubbing her head. "I know what you did was wrong, but Fluttershy would never be so violent to anypony, not even you."

"Thanks Twilight but what happens if i have that dream again?" Jordan asked.

"I'm sure Princess Luna will be sure you sleep well. Whenever she senses two or more nightmares from another pony, she'll come." Twilight explained.

Jordan smiled. "Thanks twilight." Jordan said and fell back asleep and had the nightmare again but this time his first nightmare was happening at the same time.

He cried in horror, but then a blue mist flower and he was standing in a dark blue void. "Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked. He turned and saw Princess Luna approaching from the darkness.

"So you're princess luna?" The human asked her.

"Yes, I am Luna, Princess of the Night." She greeted. "You must be Jordan, the new human who has come to Equestria."

"H-How do you know my name?" Jordan asked.

"I sensed your first nightmare and came to help you, but then you awoken. When you fell asleep again, I heard your name in your….ahem, fantasy dream." She explained with a small blush.

Jordan blushed embarrassed. "I see…"

"Do not fret. I made sure those dreams never return. You may finally rest in peace." She said with a small smile.

"Please don't tell anyone about that dream. it's so embarrassing now after what happened between me and fluttershy." Jordan said and looked down.

"I do not show or tell anypony others dreams. And I use a special spell to prevent myself from not remembering the dreams I see and hear from others when I wake up." The princess of the night explained.

"Thank you. But i'm still worried about talking to fluttershy tomorrow. twilight said she would help me but that doesn't make me feel any better." Jordan said.

"Whatever happened between you and her, Fluttershy is not one who would be angry forever. Give her some time and she'll come around. She is the element of kindness after all." Luna smiled softly.

"So i've heard. Thanks luna." Jordan said and goes to hug luna. She hugged him back before planting a motherly kiss on his head.

"Rest well young one." She spoke softly before vanishing in the void.

"Wait Princess luna i still have questions like can you see daniel even though he is in a different world. is he okay…"

Luna froze and frowned with a sigh. "Sadly, not even my power alone can reach him….Our moons and homes are not together, and I cannot sense him at all…"

"Oh… well thanks. Is pipsqueak doing okay now?" Jordan asked.

"He's doing better, but he still misses Daniel. He always dreams about him." luna answered.

"You think i could visit him in his dreams and talk to him?" Jordan asked.

"I'm afraid that would be unwise." She replied. "If I send you into his dreams, his own will be shattered and become nothing. It will be best to leave him be."

"Okay i understand thank you luna." Jordan said.

Luna nodded and began to vanish. "Rest will jordan." She spoke one last time before she vanished.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for more chapters. CaptainPokemon01 signing out.**


End file.
